


Classic Sanvers

by AFY2018



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: A collection of Sanvers Smut and or Fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave kudos and a comment for a prompt. If there are any complaints about story or grammar, let me know!

Maggie paced her apartment, since she’d been shot by the dick with the freakin’ laser eyes and was now on paid leave for the rest of the week. She huffed and turned on the tv again after switching between on and off all day. Sawyer felt like a caged animal, stuck in her cheap apartment with little to watch. The only contacts she had on her phone were her family and friends back home, Danvers, her boss, and a few officers she knew were currently working. The young woman jumped at the sound of a few soft knocks on the door.

“Hey, it’s me.” A familiar voice informed. “And I brought the food.”

“Oh yeah, okay, I’ll be there.” Maggie recalled.

The brunette jogged to the door and opened it. Alex was standing in the doorway wearing her basic black attire, including the leather jacket. Maggie smiled and embraced the agent tightly.

“Cute PJs.” Alex teased, pecking the other woman on the forehead.

Maggie chuckled softly and smirked. She sighed, stating, “God, I felt like I was going to go crazy. All of the people I can even consider friends are working the late shift, which doesn’t surprise me because that’s where I met them in the first place. Anyway, come in, what’d you bring?”

Alex walked in, setting the container down on the kitchen counter. She reached across to Maggie and pulled her in by the waist. Sighing, the agent rested her head on the other woman’s shoulder.

“Spaghetti with olive oil, parmesan cheese, cucumbers, carrots, broccoli, and a very small amount of pickled ginger for a kick. I also had Kara fl-come and bring me a special movie before I left work.”

“What’s the movie?” Maggie suspiciously asked.

“The original Hairspray, you know the one with Divine and Ricki Lake?”

“Kind of. I’ve never actually seen it.”

“It’s amazing, at least that’s what I think.”

Maggie kissed Alex lightly before answering. “I’m excited to watch it. Make yourself at home while I get everything ready.”

“Okay.” Alex nodded, moving as Maggie started to put the movie in.

Danvers took off her jacket and put it on the coat rack before walking to the couch. She placed her purse on the side table and watched as Maggie switched between three remote controllers. The cop first turned off the cable box, turned on the dvd player switched to the DVD box then walked back to the kitchen in order to grab their food. She gave Alex her bowl of pasta, sitting down next to the her girlfriend and played the movie. They ate in almost complete silence as they enjoyed the food. Maggie rested her legs on Alex’s thighs, keeping her back against the arm on the couch as she finished her bowl. Alex smiled at the off-duty detective. She put her empty bowl down on the coffee table and put her arms on Maggie’s ankles. The brunette glanced up at her, drawing her attention back to the screen. She laughed as Tracy and the gang escaped to the ‘Beatnik Cat’ studio. Alex’s heart warmed as she heard Maggie’s laughter, smiling a wide grin. She pushed the other woman’s legs apart as she crawled over to rest her head on her girlfriend’s chest. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex and hugged her tightly. She loosened her grip and continued to watch the cult classic. Alex looked up at Maggie, reaching up to wrap an arm behind her neck. She pulled her down into kiss. Maggie placed her hands under the redhead’s chin, brushing her pinkie along the side of her neck. She trailed her other hand to Alex’s free palm as she intertwined their fingers. Alex twisted around and pressed into the young woman. Her hands meandered up to Maggie’s shirt, pulling her forward.

“No bra?” Alex asked feeling a lack of fabric.

“What’s the use, I’m not going anywhere.” The latina shrugged.

“Makes it easier.” She whispered, pulling the other woman back.

Maggie chuckled and kissed back, leaning up a little. Alex knelt between Sawyer’s legs as the other woman sat up and trailed her hands to her back. She moved her hands to the back of her girlfriend’s neck, smiling as their bodies pressed closer together. They kissed, getting interrupted by the film. Maggie reached over and paused it, dropping the remote loudly. She cursed and reached to put it onto the coffee table, slipping onto the ground with both legs still on the couch. Alex laughed and held a hand out to help Maggie. Sawyer smirked and stood up, leading the young woman to her bedroom.

Maggie turned around, pulling the agent into a kiss before walking in past the door and pushing her against the wall. Alex huffed out all of her air, looking at Maggie and smirking as the latter gave her a predatorial look. She bit her lip and pushed against her, making long strides into the Latina until she stumbled back onto the bed. Continuing her advance, Alex crawled partially onto the bed and continued to kiss Sawyer. Maggie took her by the belt and shoulder and pushed her onto her back, straddling her hips as Alex brought herself up onto her elbows. She kissed the other woman, straightening out as the redhead sat up into the kiss. Maggie ground her hips against Alex’s, resting her arms on the agent’s shoulders.

Alex lift up Sawyer’s shirt, leaning forward to place light kisses on her stomach and breasts. She took the dark bud into her mouth, sucking lightly as Maggie continued to grind against her. She smirked as she felt Sawyer shiver, switching to the other and swirling her tongue around the soft skin. Alex pulled away, and looked back up at Maggie. They smiled at each other, slowing down and taking in one another’s beauty. The sound of their hearts beating and their breath calming down. Alex’s hands warily meandered to Maggie’s tight sweats. Sawyer bumped her nose into the other woman’s a few times before nodding. She watched as Alex slowly moved past her sweats and underwear to her center. Sawyer closed her eyes and kissed Alex lightly as she began to grind her hips against the pale woman’s hand. She sighed as she felt the inexperienced hand slide between the wet folds. Her heartbeat started to speed up as Alex moved her kisses down the latina’s neck. Alex glanced up at her and brushed the tip of her nose against her girlfriend’s neck, the. nipped her lightly. Maggie smirked and bit her lip as she continued to grind against her hand. She exhaled quietly as she felt Alex slide her fingers into her. They kissed again, Alex pulling the smaller woman closer with her free hand as Maggie held they stray hairs behind her ear, sliding her other arm to pull closer to herself even closer. Sawyer closed her eyes as Alex pressed her thumb into the latina’s clit. They kissed each other as Maggie continued to grind against the redhead’s hand. Alex pulled away, looking down as she went faster. Glancing up from time to time, she listened as Maggie got closer. She sped up, smiling as she felt Sawyer tip over the edge. The cop clenched her hands and furrowed her eyebrows as she orgasmed. She shakily sighed, chuckling softly as she slid off of Alex, pulling her down onto the bed. Her head was tucked into the redhead’s neck. She smiled as Alex stroked her back.

“Less bored?” Danvers asked.

“Yeah.” Sawyer answered back, pecking Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers the night before the “morning after” scene.

Alex walked to the kitchen, setting her hands on the counter. Maggie followed the young woman.

“We don't have to do anything if you don't want to.” She softly comforted.

“No, no I’m good. Just… i don’t know what to do.”

Maggie stood behind the redhead and hugged her loosely. “I’ll help you.”

Alex smirked and scoffed, shaking her head in amusement. She turned around and leant into Maggie.

“I feel like an idiot.” She confided.

Maggie looked at her then kissed her lightly. Alex kissed back, holding her arms. Maggie pulled Alex closer and ended the kiss.

“So, how are you feeling?” Maggie asked.

“Ready.”

Maggie smiled and kissed her again, moving her hands to either side of the baby-dyke’s jaw. She deepened the kiss, sliding a hand to the back of Alex’s neck. The latter pushed Maggie into the counter, forcing the other woman onto the faux marble top. Sawyer smirked as Alex pushed herself between her legs. She smiled and kissed her neck softly while Alex started to unbutton her thick flannel shirt. Once Alex reached the final button, she sunk down to kiss her neck continued to her abdomen. Maggie shivered and placed her hands on the edge of the counter. She leant down and pecked Alex’s head. Alex grabbed her thighs, pulling Maggie off the counter and carried her to the bed. She walked up to low steps and carefully knelt on the low bed. Maggie smirked and kissed Alex softly. The brunette took her shirt off, unbuttoning Alex’s jeans and almost ripping open the zipper. She stood up and took off her pants, going back in to kiss her as she took off Alex’s shirt. They kissed each other lightly, parting after a minute to take a moment to just hold one another. Alex sighed as she undid her bra, smiling and leaning in to kiss Maggie again. Sawyer took the bra off of Alex’s arms and tossed it to the other side of the bed. She pulled the taller woman onto her lap, she gripped Alex’s thighs and pulled her closer. Danvers smiled and wrapped an arm around Maggie’s neck, placing her other hand on the latina’s jaw. She tilted her chin up and shifted on her girlfriend’s lap. Maggie smiled and moved her hands to Alex’s breasts, squeezing them softly and shifting her head down to lightly kiss them. Her right hand slid to Alex’s back, bringing her closer. She kissed the taller woman again, grabbing the hem of Danvers’ panties and playing with the seam. Alex nodded, shifting her hips and resting her head on Maggie's shoulder. They kissed as Maggie inched her hand beneath her girlfriend's underwear. She glanced down, sliding her fingers up and down Alex’s slit.

“You... you’re so wet, Alex.” Maggie chuckled softly in the redhead's ear.

Alex bit her lip and closed her eyes, tucking her head into the crook of Maggie’s neck. She smiled, and nipped at the tan skin. Sawyer took Alex’s clit between her first and second fingers, rubbing the sensitive bud. Alex gasped softly and placed a hand on the bed for balance. She ground her hips against Maggie's hand, squeezing her eyes as the latina slipped a finger into her. Alex kissed the her, placing her arms on her girlfriend's shoulders. Maggie kissed the redhead’s neck, continuing down to her breasts. Alex continued to grind down against the latina’s hand, biting her lip as she got closer to her orgasm. She tucked her head into the young woman’s neck as she came. Maggie smiled and took her fingers out of Alex, softly kissing her cheek and neck. The latter kept her eyes closed and kissed her girlfriend. She pulled back, and looked at Maggie.

“I love you, Mags.” She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Gayyy af, "Could you do a college au where Alex is stressing... and Maggie gives her a massage to ease that tension..."

Alex walked back to her twin dorms, closing the door behind herself and sliding down the dark wood as she threw her bag across the room. The door moved into her back as her roommate tried to get in. The door was moved again.

“Alex?” Her roommate asked. She knocked on the door and called again. “Alex. Open up, sweetie, I need to get my Physio homework.”

“Okay, sorry Rachel.” Alex apologized getting up.

“You’re good. You outta the way?”

“Yup.”

“Thanks. Sorry.” She said entering. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just… tense. Flippin’ school. My Microbiology teacher is being a frickin’ idiot. Reassigning homework due dates three days in advance makin my bio due monday and my ceramics assignment due this Friday. Frickin’ sucks.”

“It’s okay, you’ll survive. You always find a way.” Rachel checked her phone. “Shit, I have to leave. See you around, Lex. Don't stress out too much.” Her roommate comforted, shoving her phone back in her bag and grabbing her books. She smiled and waved at Alex before leaving.

Alex nodded and combed a hand through her long hair. She sighed and walked away from the door to her bed. Pulling her hair back, she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. Alex took out the blue back cell and watched as five messages popped up.

“Hru, Lexi?” 12:46, “U there?” 13:02, “Alex?” 13:12. All from Maggie.

“Crap.” Alex muttered, then unlocked her phone and began to text her girlfriend. “Sorry, I just came back from Bio.” “Really tense.” “Might not be able to join.” “I love you, babe.”

A minute passed. “Where r u?”

“Dorms.”

“Come 2 my place.”

“I have loads of work.”

“Bring it over.”

“Babe”

“I’ll help u relax.”

“...ok be there in 15.”

“C u there ;*”

“❤️”

Alex got up, packing her bag again and going to the bus stop. She sat near the back, microbio book in hand. The redhead left after the first stop, hopping off the platform after paying her fare. She walked up to the nice apartments and jogged up the steps to get to Maggie's flat. She rapped on the door and sighed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

“Hey, it’s Alex.”

Maggie opened the door and tugged lightly on her girlfriend’s hand. She lead her girlfriend to the living room.

“Doin’ pretty good for fresh outta college.” Alex complemented, putting her stuff on the ground. “You added a bit.”

“Yup. New photos and I kinda stole some stuff from my house and put it all in here.” Maggie said pointing to a painting and a photo of her when she was a little kid with another latina and a mixed kid.

Alex picked up the photo and laughed softly. “You had a braces phase?”

“Yeah, not a lot of fun. I had a full set with bands. I hated it.”

“Must’ve sucked. In high school one of my boyfriends was total braceface and we couldn't ever kiss because of it.”

Maggie smirked and walked towards Alex, hugging her from behind. She drug her nails across her girlfriend's stomach, eliciting a slight shiver from the younger girl. Alex tipped her head back, placing the photograph back on the top shelf. She sighed, shaking her head and pulling Maggie's hands away.

“What's up?”

“I’m just… kinda stressing.” Alex huffed, turning around.

“Come here.” Maggie smiled, pulling her to the rug. “Sit.” Alex followed her orders and sat with her knees pulled up. Maggie sat behind her, her hands on her shoulders. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It's stupid.” Alex scoffed, trying to stand up, but being forced back down by Maggie.

“Tell me.” Maggie asked a bit more persistently. 

Alex sighed and slumped. “My microbiology teacher is bring the deadline much closer. I hate it so much because it's due the same day as my ceramics project. Kara’s getting ready for college and my mom expects me to be there for her first day even though I’m busy with all of this. Dad’s trying to spy on me, make sure I’m focusing on my academia though mom wants me to be social.” Alex said as Maggie massaged her shoulders. “A little closer to my neck… thanks… My mom is thinking about revamping her house, but she keeps demanding that I tell her which colours to use. Like I give a fuck! I’m not living there anymore. And besides they’ll just kick me out once I get an income. Just Jesus fucking Christ! I’m glad that I have a family that tries to stay involved, but this is ridiculous. They’re literally turning my room into a den for my dad. Kara’s room is being turned into a guest bedroom…” Alex sighed and held her head in her hands. “They ask so much of me. They keep wanting what's best for me, but just become helicopter parents. Loud, constantly spying, and obnoxious. I hate this so much.”

Maggie nodded and knelt down next to her, “On your stomach, please.”

Alex sighed and crawled to the rug and layed on her front. Maggie knelt over her, massaging her back. She lightly massaged her spine, and began to work her way back out and up. Alex sighed as she felt her muscles become relaxed by Maggie’s hands. She groaned as her girlfriend ground out a fairly tight spot at the bottom of her spine.

“How are you feeling?”

“Less stressed. Thanks for letting me rant. I needed to get that outta my system.”

“No problem. Sometimes you just need to let go though.” Maggie whispered leaning down to Alex’s ear.

“I don't think I can do that.” Alex whispered in response.

“Try.” Maggie coerced her.

Alex sighed softly and relaxed her muscles as much as she could. Maggie bring her hands up to her shoulders and neck. The younger girl felt a light kiss at the base of her neck and smiled. Her girlfriend placed a hand on Alex’s hips and inched it up under the redhead's green thermal shirt. She felt Maggie place her other hand onto her neck as she tilted her head back to kiss her. She closed her eyes and turned around, facing her girlfriend, and propped herself up on an arm, wrapping her other hand to the back of Maggie’s head.

Maggie straddled Alex’s hips, feeling the redhead grab her hips and push her to the ground as she switched positions. She exhaled quickly, smiling and pulling herself up as she continued to kiss her girlfriend. Alex attacked Maggie’s neck, nipping and kissing her smooth flesh lightly. Maggie smiled and tore off her girlfriend's long sleeved shirt quickly before tugging Alex in by the belt and wrapping a leg over the younger woman's hip. She smiled when Alex hoisted Maggie's shirt up over her plain black bra. Alex pulled up a cup and began to kiss and suck at her girlfriend's nipple, twirling her tongue around the perky bud. She smirked as her girlfriend quivered and shivered at her actions. Her hand snaked down Sawyer's shorts and into her underwear. She began the tease her, slowly dragging her fingers along her slit and dipping in and out every now and then to spread her wetness. Maggie exhaled quickly, laying back and lightly gripping Alex’s shoulder. She moaned as she felt Alex start to tease her clit more. 

Alex moved her hand to her girlfriend's flexed abs as she pressed her thumb into Maggie's clit, and her finger into her center. She smiled as Maggie squirmed a bit more. Once Alex kept a quick pace, maggie came, her abs flexed tightly and her hip bucking into her finger. Alex smiled and bumped her nose against Maggie’s.

“I thought I was supposed to help you relax.” She breathlessly muttered.

“We have all night to do just that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! Any prompts for this or anyotger wlw couple? Tell me, your wish is my command.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Alex in her party phase?"~Sara

2012

The lights blared around the room, loud music pumping in the background of Alex’s mind. All she cared about was her drink and losing herself. She felt someone tug at her shoulder strap. Turning around, there was her roommate, smiling with a drink in her hand. She was saying something but Alex couldn't tell what. The younger student took Alex by the hand and lead her to the far corner.

“Let's blow this joint, Lex!” She said exuberantly.

“Okay.” Alex answered, finishing her drink and setting the glass on the bar.

Alex walked to her car, unlocking the doors and getting in. She started the car, waiting for her roommate to hobble to the back seat.

“Turn on the radio, dude!” The brunette commanded drunkenly.

Alex laughed and blasted Starships. She sang along, dancing with her friend as they headed back to their dorms. There was a siren blaring in the background of the music. Alex clicked it off and checked her rearview mirror, cursing as a cop car signaled for her to pull over. She turned to the side of the road and turned off the car’s engine, telling Rachel to shut up. The cop car pulled in front of her and the door opened. She peered at the cop, noticing slight curves in the figure ahead.

“I think it's a chick cop.” Alex commented.

“Ah! Ça c’est parfait pour toi, sistah!” She said in a shitty french accent.

“Shut up!” She scoffed, turning around.

The cop rapped on the window, pad and pen in one hand and a flashlight in the other. She had dark hair in a tight bun. Her shirt was tight at her shoulders and waist, belt cinched to keep the excess fabric at bay. Her tag read, Officer M. Sawyer. She had beautifully naturally full eyebrows. Her eyes were brown, intense but dilated from the intense light… maybe. Her voice was calm, neutral, and smooth. Alex smiled nervously, answering all of the questions completely.

“I’ll have to do a breathalyzer test, ma’am.” The latina informed Alex.

“Okay.”

Alex stepped out of the car and took the test, waiting patiently, hands in front of her as she twiddled her thumbs. The cop looked at the test.

“.05, close ma’am, but you're free to go. Your friend?”

“Dead drunk. She parties way too hard.” Alex sighed, smiling as she scratched her head. Alex looked around, blush on her cheeks darkening, not sure what to do. “To be honest, I’d rather have gone to Faces or Badlands.”

“Faces is cheaper and more accepting of cops I notice.” Sawyer looked at her car and smiled, writing something down. “If she’s ever too intense for you to keep up, call me. I’d love to go out for drinks.”

Alex blushed even more and chuckled softly, taking the number and looking into Sawyer’s eyes. As The cop left, Alex went back into her car, looking at it. Officer Margaret Sawyer, 555-6872. She smiled and bit her lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts? Wayhaught(I have one in the works), Sanvers, Shoot, Doccubus,


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if [Sanvers] had met in 1x14 when Alex and J’onn goes to the ncpd as FBI agents…~Emily

Alex and J’onn walked into the NCPD, the low lit building gave off a surprisingly calming aura. The younger human walked over to the desk, her partner right at her heals, hand ready to draw his identification card. She cleared her throat to get the receptionist’s attention. Alex looked at him and gave off a small smile. She drew out her ID and showed it to him.

“Hi, we’re FBI Agents Danvers and Henshaw. We’re here to talk to the lead detectives on the Master Jailer case.”

He looked at the young agent’s ID card and nodded. “Down the right hall near the front, the door that says Detective Margaret Sawyer.”

“Thank you.”

The two DEO agents walked down the hallway, searching for the Detective’s office. Right about where the receptionist said they’d be. J’onn knocked on the door, waiting for the detective. A slightly shorter dark skinned woman opened the door. She looked up at the two agents and smiled.

“And who are you two?” She asked politely.

“I’m Agent Henshaw and this is Agent Danvers, “ J’onn greeted, “we’re from the FBI. We’re here to learn more about what you have on the Master Jailer case from here. We’ve been trying to track him down for a while.” He finished, showing his ID.

Sawyer looked at their credentials and nodded, moving back into her office and sitting down. 

“Close the door, please.” She requested as she rifled through her files. “He’s very aloof, I’ve been researching him as well. None of the witness accounts I’ve found that really no one knows much about him.”

“Yes, we’ve come to that conclusion as well. We’re partnering up with Supergirl to find him. We’d like to use your evidence to see if anything has changed.”

The detective frowned deeply, then shook her head. “Only if you tell me when he’s been caught.” She sighed, handing over the manilla folder. She grabbed a set of keys from her desk and stood up, walking past the two Agents.

“Where are you going?” Alex asked, watching the young detective.

“To get the evidence, care to follow?” She asked.

Alex looked at J’onn and shrugged. “I’ll follow her and sign off the evidence while you review the file?”

“Sure thing.” He agreed, walking over to the desk again and sitting across at the guest seat.

The detective and Alex walked out to the evidence room. The cool room was not too far down the hallway.

“How long’ve you been working for the feds?”

“Oh, about 4 years? And you?”

“As an officer, two years and as a detective for four years.” She said, walking up to the chain window.

“Hey Maggie, what can I do you for?” An older woman smoothly asked in an almost unplaceable accent.

“Hey Elena, may I please have the evidence collected from the Master Jailer case?”

“Of course. Let me just find it.” Elena said in a sweet tone.

“So, Danvers, you always so tense?” She asked, questioning the taller woman’s almost strained pose.

“What? No, I relax… when I’m not working. I usually spend time with my sister.”

“Younger or older?”

“Younger. She’s very independent though, but it’s still my job to watch over her.”

Maggie smiled and nodded. “They must trust you a lot. So why are you and your partner so involved in this case?”

“Well, he’s crossed state borders multiple times making it a federal case. I’m surprised that they didn't notify us sooner.”

“At the time, we didn't know who he was. So, how long are you staying here?”

“Oh, I actually live here. There’s an office I work at here, so not a lot of traveling luckily.”

“Great, I’ve been meaning to find someone who knows the city. I moved here just last week.” She informed.

Alex smiled and nodded. “How do you like it here?” She asked.

“It’s nice, very busy, but nice. It’s a very diverse place. Lots of interesting people here. Some races I’ve never even heard of.” She said, looking at Alex as she finished her sentence.

Alex cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow. “Hmm… cool.”

“Here you go, Maggie.” Elena said as she returned. “I’ll just need you to sign off and you’ll be good to go.”

“Thanks Elena. Tell Payton I said hello.”

“Of course. Bye.”

Maggie took the pen and designated the package to herself before they left. Alex turned on her heels as the two women walked back to the office. She glanced at the manila folder and then to the detective.

“So where do you meet these people?” Alex asked.

“At a bar.”

“Which one? I’m always willing to test the waters. And there’s nothing better to do.”

“Well,” Maggie began, as they stood outside of her office. “I’d love to show you around the less explored parts of town I’ve seen and enjoyed.” She charismatically offered as she reached into her breast pocket pulling out a card. “Feel free to call me anytime.”

Alex blushed and nodded, smiling and placing the card into her pocket. “Thank you.”

“Anyway, Henshaw and I really should look over this and have it signed over to us.”

“Of course.” Maggie smiled, opening the door for Alex.

~

Alex flipped the card over and over, biting her lip as she debated whether or not to call the cop for drinks. She sighed and took her phone out, typing in the number. She heard the ‘dring dring’ of the line and waited for the other woman to pick up.

“Hello, this is Detective Sawyer.”

“Hi Sawyer, it's Danvers, I was wondering if you were free tonight to take me to that bar you were talking about?”

“Oh yeah, I’ll pick you up after work at 6:00, where should I go?” Maggie asked.

Alex told her and ended the call with a short and nervous good-bye. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, sighing and closing her eyes before looking at her reflection again. She turned around and walked to the kitchen to make some food. During those moments, Alex thought about what she was doing. ‘I’m so stupid, she was obviously interested in me, I shouldn't string her along. I should… tell her I’m straight, yeah. If it ever comes up, I don't wanna be, like, offensive, or anything like that.’ She reflected. Her phone buzzed, it was Sawyer again texting her to meet her outside. She complied and walked out, locking her flat door with her key as she finished shoving her wallet into her pocket. She jogged down stairs, wishing she'd changed before Sawyer arrived, but too late now. The redhead looked for Sawyer, seeing that the cop was resting against a bike with two helmets in her hands. She smiled and waved one of the dark bike helmets in her hand. Alex smiled and plucked off the black matte helmet as Sawyer put on the shiny dark maroon helmet. The smaller woman climbed onto the bike, waiting for Alex to mount as well before the sped off to the darker part of town. Alex held tightly onto the woman in front of her and smiled as she watched to city whip past them. The bike slowed down and they dismounted, walking over to a black door in an alley. Maggie knocked on it, the door creaking open a crack.

“Who's this?” A soft low voice asked looking at the taller woman.

“A friend, Alex.”

“Okay.” He nodded, opening the door even more.

Maggie walked in, looking back at Alex to watch her reaction as they walked into an alien bar. Maggie waited next to the newcomer as all eyes fell upon them. Alex quickly placed her hand to her gun, feeling Maggie tear her hand away from the weapon almost violently.

“See, I thought it was weird that FBI would look into E.T. cases.” Maggie whispered, still holding onto the redhead’s wrist tightly. “Don't worry, these are friendlies. They won't hurt anybody. Hey M’gann, two beers please!” The latina asked the only normal looking woman at the bar. Maggie found a slightly secluded table and sat down.

“So, are you…?”

“An alien, no. All human here. But these people have been very kind and inviting. So, who do you really work for? Is your name really Alexandra Danvers?”

“I can't say, and yes.” Alex answered honestly. She looked around again. “What did you mean by friendlies?”

“I mean that they wouldn't harm a fly because they don't want to be found out. It's hard enough because they can't go to a hospital for any aid, so I’m an advocate for them in and out of uniform. They… they remind me of myself, trying to fit in why living paycheck to paycheck because, for them, Glamours are so fucking expensive. I mean it's almost criminal if it were known to the human government.”

“Glamours?”

“It makes them look human if they can't morph like M’gann, Peter, or T’R’dolf can.”

“How did you find this place?”

“Well, there's someone I know that isn't human and before their need to go into permanent hiding, they showed me this place. I fell in love, so I only drink here.”

“What happened to them?”

“Well, like I said, Glamour’s fucking expensive, so they are currently living in a shelter with others. Life's ruff on these people, yet they seem so happy, at least when they're here. When I come here on my days off, I volunteer to teach the aliens english and how to blend in. I also collect money and help some of these guys get a cheap Glamour to get them started.”

Alex smiled as she looked around the room. “I never would have thought-”

“Well, your people, I’m guessing DEO? They're one of the biggest corps for aliens, only see the worst of them, so… yeah. I mean, there’s probably people you work with who are aliens in glamour or morphed.” Maggie interrupted almost judgmentally.

Alex continued to look around, stopping at the pool table. “Do you play pool?”

“Well, no. But I do play.” Maggie smiled, looking at the table as well.

They looked up to see M’gann holding the two beers as she set them down, tops already popped off. Alex thanked her and took one, taking a sip. Maggie took the other and paid the barkeep. She looked back at the DEO agent and watched her again reactions to the different aliens who walked around.

“It is beautiful.” Alex whispered.

“Almost as beautiful as the person I’m looking at now.”

Alex turned around with a slight ‘Me?’ expression in her eyes. She blushed slightly and continued to drink her beer. “So, I take it you like girls?”

“Yup.” Maggie answered, a wave of dread flushed her system, though she tried to cover it up by drinking her beer as well.

Alex set her beer down and took Maggie’s bottle away from her lips. “You know, like I said, I’m always willing to test the waters, so…” Alex trailed off before tucking a hand behind Maggie’s head and pulling her in for a kiss.

Alex felt a rush through her system as she kissed the off duty detective. She pulled Maggie closer, placing her other hand on her arm. Maggie pulled away, looking at the woman sitting across from her and smiled, pulling her back in for another kiss.


	6. 1910s AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1910s AU; Maggie is the daughter of a nouveau riche family on the west coast. Alex is a lone wolf caring for her younger sister Kara as a flapper in the same small town.

The sun rose above the Sierra Nevadas as a new day began. The calm breeze swept through the clear spring day. The birds were arising as the wind rustled the tree leaves. The sky was painted yellow, green, and pale to deep blue and indigo. The large lake was calm as the ducks and geese were still nestled in the private reeds. The docked boats swayed ever so slightly as the wind passed over them. A single moving person disrupted the untouched beauty. A young woman walked the silent stone streets of the small town. She sat on a bench, looking out at the scene. Her hair was short and tucked behind her ear. Leaving the bench and walking around, she smiled as she felt the cold crisp air nip against her skin. She walked to the cold lake and sat at the edge, of a low, empty dock. She watched as the water reflected the changing sky. She removed her shoes and let her legs rest in the icy waters. Her calm demeanor was interrupted at the touch of a gloved hand. The young woman looked around, getting shocked by the kind tan face of another young woman carrying a basket. She held her breath.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you, I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“No. No, no, no, you’re fine.” The other woman sputtered out.

The other woman smiled and held out her hand. “My name is Margaret Sawyer, Maggie for short.”

“Alex Danvers, well Alexandra, but Alex for the public.”

“Alex. It’s nice to meet you. So, what are you doing here?”

“Enjoying the cold. Yourself?”

“Escaping to a normal place.”

“Normal?”

Maggie smiled and sat on the low dock, resting her back against the wooden posts. “Away from my family.”

Alex sat back down on the dock, dunking her legs into the lake again. “Why?”

“I… my family tends to be very conservative and overly protective.”

“That sounds horrible.”

“It is. This is the only time I’m free.” Maggie said, removing her gloves and jacket. “I come here once a week to swim and relax before the town wakes. Would you like to join me?”

“No thank you.”

“Okay.” She answered.

Unbuttoning her dress, Maggie sid off the nice fabric and placed it on the basket, removing her petticoats and brazier. She slid into the lake, stark naked, and began to play around in the cool water. Alex looked away as the young woman swam around. She brought her legs out of the water and pulled them up to her chest, watching as the dark skinned woman dove under the water and resurfaced multiple times. Her eyes focused on the young woman, seeing as her dark hair mopped around her face. She smiled as Maggie looked at the red head. The swimmer approached Alex and pulled her arms onto the dock. She rested her head on her arms and smiled at Alex. Danvers blushed and looked down.

“I’m pretty confident about all of this.” Maggie stated as she pushed herself out of the water.

Alex bit her lip as her eyes glanced at the nude form next to her. She looked at the young woman once a towel was drawn around her shoulders to cover most of her body. She soon dropped it and began to change back into her original clothing. Once she finished, Maggie looked at the young woman and smiled.

“Maybe we can swim together next week?”

“Maybe.” Alex whispered looking up at the dark haired woman. As Maggie turned away, Danvers quickly added, “Maybe even sooner, I work at the local dance hall.”

Maggie turned around and smiled. “The dance hall? How dangerous. What do you do?”

“I’m- I dance.”

“You mean in those short dresses with that negro music?”

“Yeah. Jazz. It’s really beautiful. When I’m in there, I feel free, invincible, calm but energetic. You should come.”

“I think I will. See you ‘round, Danvers.” Maggie responded waving at the young woman before turning away.

Alex exhaled, blushing deeply before turning back to the lake. She smiled wide and bit the tip of her nail as she thought about that young woman.

~

The night was warm as it usually was during the late spring. Though just because the sun was down, didn't mean that the day was over. Alex was in her dressing room along with some other young woman ranging from 20-26, all older that Danvers herself. She pulled on her new bright blue dress that she bought from her visit to Monterey that past fall when the dresses were marked down. The girls did each other's make up as they passed around the metal flask one of the musicians carried around. Alex took a swig of the bitter liquor and passed it to the next dancer. She hopped off of the counter and slid into her dancing flats. As their numbers came up, each of the dancers moved to the stage. Alex walked on with the MC and two other dancers. They played their number and finished off the show with a closing number. Alex jumped off the low stage and danced among the crowd, stopping as she saw Maggie in the back of the building. She neared the young woman and smiled. The other woman smiled back and reached for Alex’s hands, squeezing lightly as they quickly embraced one another.

“Come dance with me!” Alex persuaded the shorter woman.

“I’d rather stay in the back, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, okay.” Alex said, smiling at her.

Maggie smiled back and looked at the stage.

“So, how are you?”

“Fine, thanks for asking. I’m so glad you came! I wasn’t sure.”

“Of course I would, what else would I do with my time. Besides, I do anything to live your life.”

“I don’t know of you’d want my life it’s… complicated.”

Alex looked at the ground, shooting her head up as the band started a softer tune. She smiled at Maggie and held her hand out.

“The only slow song of the night.”

Maggie warily took her hand. Alex pulled the young woman close, one hand at her waist and the other interlaced with Maggie’s left hand. She closed her eyes as they swayed to the music.

“Why is it complicated?” Maggie asked in a soft voice.

“What? Oh, yeah. Long story short, I left my home because my parents wouldn’t allow me to be liberated.” Alex said, quickly adding, “With my little sister.”

“Really?”

“I want her to be free. It’s the only way we progress.”

“I understand.”

“What about you? Why do you yearn for a regular life.”

“Well. I’m from a family where all eyes are on us. We were fortunate enough to move to the liberal west, but that’s what’s here. Liberation. Freedom. Things I can’t have.” Maggie ended in a lower tone, looking down.

“Here, we’re all free. Tied down by our day lives and free to live the way we want out here.” Alex said lifting the brunette’s chin with her thumb.

Maggie looked into Alex’s fierce, proud dark eyes and leant into her, pulling back quickly. She let go of her hand and backed away.

“You’re very beautiful but-”

“You’re not gay?”

“Well actually- nevermind. I just got out of relationship and I just want to gather my bearings.”

Alex nodded and feigned her happiness through a small smile. “Oh yeah, of course.”

“I should go, my parents will wonder where I am.”

“Will I see you again?”

Maggie nodded with a smile. “Tuesday at the lake.”

“Tuesday then.”

Maggie hugged her and left the dark, but lively, room. She began the long walk back to her estate. Alex looked at her then walked backstage for her next number.

~

Maggie was already in the water, holding onto the deck, when Alex arrived. The sun was barely over the first ridge as she took off her gown to reveal an old styled bathing suit, cut and hemmed higher than deemed modest. She slid in next to Maggie and smiled.

“You’re early.” Alex teased, propping an elbow on the wooden deck.

“Don't you think you're a little over dressed?" Maggie asked, pulling a dark lock out of her eyes.

Alex blushed and looked down, quickly switching to the scenery around them when she caught a glance of Maggie's tan body. She looked back, forgetting to answer her.

“Oh, I just thought, you know, in case anyone sees.” Alex sputtered out.

Maggie looked around. “I can understand that.” She let go of the dock and began to swim backwards into the water. 

Alex followed and swam alongside the young woman. She swam under the water, pulling on Maggie’s leg. Once she surfaced, Alex started laughing, getting splashed in the face by the latina. Maggie pushed on Alex’s shoulders, forcing her under the water as she flipped her body over the young flapper. They smiled and continued to play, racing each other from shore to shore as the sun rose. Alex continuously beat the latina until Maggie decided to pull her back by her leg, forcing the younger back. Alex swam over Maggie, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Thank you for the fun. I need it, really.” Alex whispered, wrapping her arms around the woman’s dark tan neck.

“No problem. It was more fun to have a friend to be with.”

Alex smiled and let go, climbing onto the deck and wrapping herself in the towel. Maggie followed in suit, pulling the long towel around her shoulders and drying off. She reached out for Alex’s hand, pulling her in for a kiss. Alex kissed her lightly, reaching to the towel around Maggie and, pulling her close. Her towel dropped around her ankles as she practically wrapped herself in the latina. Maggie placed her hands on either side of Alex’s face, pulling back.

“Same time next week?” She asked, resting her forehead against the latter’s.

“Same time next week.” She whispered in confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts? Grammar corrections? Or just opinions? Leave a comment and kudos. Thanks for reading!


	7. 1910s AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1910s AU Part 2; Maggie is the daughter of a nouveau riche family on the west coast. Alex is a lone wolf caring for her younger sister Kara as a flapper in the same small town.

The sun rose above the Sierra Nevadas as a new day began again. The calm breeze swept through the clear summer day. The birds were arising once more as the wind rustled the dark green tree leaves. The sky was already painted yellow, green, and pale to deep blue and indigo. The large lake was calm as the fouls were still nestled in the private reeds. The docked boats swayed ever so slightly as the wind passed over them. A couple moved through the practically still beauty. Two young women walked the silent stone streets of the small town. The taller woman sat on a bench, looking out at the scene. Her short hair was swept across her face before she tucked it behind her ear. Leaving the bench and walking around, she smiled as she felt the cold crisp air nip against her skin. She walked to the cold lake and sat at the edge, of a low, empty dock. She watched as the water reflected the changing sky. She removed her shoes and let her legs rest in the icy waters. Her calm demeanor was interrupted at the touch of her partner’s hand. The young woman turned around, finding the kind tan face of her girlfriend. 

“Did I interrupt?” The other woman asked, smiling.

“No,” she whispered, kissing her hand. “Mags… I love you.”

“Finally, it’s been two months.” Maggie sarcastically said before she kissed her lightly.

Alex chuckled and leant into her. She looked across the lake, watching as the small ripples caught the light every now and then. Maggie placed her arm around Alex’s shoulder and pecked her head. They listened to their beautiful surroundings, the birds, leaves, the steps. Alex turned around, and spotted a well dressed woman walking down the street. Maggie followed her girlfriend’s eyes and saw the woman as well. She pulled away, resting against a wooden post.

“I guess our time was cut short.” Alex whispered watching as the older stranger went to open a shop. “Do you want to meet my sister?”

“Oh yeah! By what you say, she seems like a sweetheart.” Maggie said with a huge smile.

“She’s uh… hmm… well, she’s all I’ve got. And you, too.” Alex said standing up.

The latina smiled and quickly pecked her on the lips after she stood up as well. They began to walk down the stone streets again this time further from the main center and out to the more rural looking parts of the town. Maggie walked closer to Alex, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. The younger woman blushed and smiled, holding on as if it were the only thing keeping her grounded. As they neared the small house, Alex stopped, taking a breath. She looked back at Maggie and gave her a small smile. Maggie squeezed her hand and pulled her along to the front door.

“She should be waking up soon, so don’t be surprised by the amount of energy she doesn’t have at first.” Alex warned with a smile as she opened the door.

“Alex!” A voice broke in during the silence.

“Hey Kara.” Alex greeted hugging her sister. She pulled back looking at the latina. “This is Maggie.”

“Hi!” Kara greeted smiling and waving at the other woman in the room. “I’m Kara. What’s for breakfast, Alex?”

“Eggs and toast, the usual.” Alex said walking to the kitchen.

“Come on!” Kara said smiling as she grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulling her as she followed her sister.

Alex laughed as she watched her girlfriend get yanked around by a girl half her height and age. She turned on the stove then grabbed some eggs from the cold closet and went to the bread box to cut some slices as she went back to the pan on the stove. Alex cracked open the eggs and cooked them while Kara and Maggie talked.

“How’d you meet Alex?”

“Early birds. She was very kind and we enjoy walking together.”

“I don’t know how she does it. I can’t wake up early. I love your dress. How did you find it?”

“Oh, when my father took me to the east coast, I saw it in the window, marked down 80% surprisingly and after a bit of bargaining, my dad bought it.”

“Wow!” Kara said enthusiastically. “I wish I could have a dress that beautiful.”

“Here you go, K.” Alex interrupted, placing out their breakfast. Alex sat down next to Maggie and smiled at her. “She’s a… very enthusiastic.” She whispered as she watched Kara dig into the food in front of her. “And has a bottomless pit for a stomach.”

Kara looked up and smiled a bit, going back to finish her toast.

“Anyway, I’m working tonight, as you know. Though during this time of year we’re busier than usual and stay open longer. Do you wanna come?”

“Sure. What do you do after the morning walks?”

“Work. I work at a small dress shop then the hall. Year round.”

“Wow, how is it?”

“The hall is fun, but the dress shop can be annoying. Some of the customers from out of town are a little obnoxious.”

~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex found herself looking in the mirror again. A hand brushed across her back lightly. She turned around to find the concerned face of one of her dancers.

“Are you okay?” The older woman asked.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Here, have a drink.” The dancer said holding up a bottle of cheap brandy all the workers shared.

“Thanks, Poppy.” Alex whispered taking a quick swig and handing it back to the dancer. 

“Sit down.” She commanded Alex in a parental tone. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“It’s Kara. I don’t want her to end up like me. I want her to have a life outside of this.” Alex said gesturing to herself. “I feel like… fuck… she’s a bright girl… I don’t want her ending up like me.” Alex whispered looking up at the brunette dancer.

“You’re very smart, don’t forget that. All that you’re doing for your sister, I know she loves you and looks up to you. What you do here has no effect on her. And if you ever need help, we’re all here for you and Kara just like you’ve been here for all of us.” Poppy took Alex’s face in her hands and smiled. “You are smart, beautiful, strong, vibrant, and caring. You’re everything Kara needs and more.” Poppy leant back and stood up. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

As they walked out of the dressing room Poppy turned to Alex. “I saw your ‘friend’.”

“Mags?”

“Yeah. She’s in the back, light blue dress.”

As they got on stage, Alex glanced to the back of the room, smiling when she found her girlfriend in the back. She looked at the brunette dancer next to her and thanked her quickly as they began their number. The jazz musicians finished the number quickly starting again as the dancers flooded off the stage to the dance floor. Alex looked around, pushing through everyone to find Maggie. She spotted the latina standing in the back of the room, walking towards her. The younger woman smiled and brought Maggie into a kiss. The latter chuckled and placed her hands on Alex’s waist, pulling her close.

Maggie pulled away, brushing a hair from Alex’s cheek and smiled. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Alex lied.

Maggie nodded and kissed her again. “Okay. Is there a… quiet place we can go to?”

“I might know a place.”

Alex took Maggie’s hand and began to lead her to a back room. She looked around, making sure it was empty. Maggie pulled Alex into a kiss, placing a hand on the dancer’s jaw and hip. She brought the younger woman in closer, pulling her head back to lightly kiss Alex’s cheek. Alex chuckled and pressed her partner against an old wooden table. She bit her lip and smirked as Maggie backed on to it. Alex pulled her closer by the jaw and kissed her again. She smiled and began to trail her lips down Maggie’s throat, softly nipping at her tender skin as she slid her hands down the latina’s shoulders and to her hips, gripping her before leaning into Maggie even more. 

Alex pulled away and looked down at Maggie. “You sure you’re ready?”

“Yes.” Maggie breathed, hooking a hand behind Alex’s neck before kissing her again.

“Okay.”

The dancer smiled and snaked her right hand down under her girlfriend’s thin blue dress. She watched Maggie as she felt up her girlfriend. Alex bit her lip, glancing down as she slid her hand under her garters. Maggie closed her eyes and exhaled softly, pulling her arms up to rest on her elbows. Alex looked back up at Maggie and bit her lip again. She lifted up the dress and pulled down Maggie’s garters as she stood between her girlfriend’s legs. She teased Maggie, lightly dragging her finger up and down the latina’s slit. She smiled as she felt her girlfriend become wetter and wetter. Alex leant in to kiss Maggie as she slipped her first finger in between her folds, rubbing her clit with her thumb. Maggie’s breath shortened as she got closer to the edge. She bit her lip, looking down at her girlfriend and grinning. Alex pushed her thumb into her girlfriend’s clit harder, smirking as Maggie’s hips jutted in her direction. Keeping contact, the dancer crawled onto the table and kissed Maggie, biting her lip. The older woman moaned into the kiss and gripped onto her shoulder harder. She gasped and bit her pinkie, moaning as she came. Alex smiled and looked down at Maggie, kissing her gently.

“I love you.” Alex whispered.

“I love you, too.” Maggie replied as she kissed her again.


	8. The Construction of Love Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...what about Maggie working in construction...and Alex is a teacher.”~Karlie

Maggie was running late again. She quickly clocked out and furiously gathered all of her belongings as she ran to her car, jumping in and starting the car. The builder drove off, rushing through traffic to get to her daughter’s school. She stopped in front of the elementary school and hopped out of her cheap blue four door sedan. Maggie then jogged up the steps of the school, bursting through the door of the recently ended day and went to Jamie’s classroom. She exhaled lightly and knocked on the door, pulling her hair back in a neat ponytail. The door opened, revealing a teacher not much younger than herself. She had slightly reddish auburn hair that came down to her jaw. She wore a black pencil skirt and a cute pink button-up shirt decorated with pastel coloured ducks. They looked at each other for a moment.

“Sorry, hi, I’m Maggie Sawyer, Jamie’s mom.” Maggie quickly introduced.

“Oh yeah. She’s in the back.” Alex smiled letting the latina in. “I’m Alex.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m sorry I was so late. Work times have changed and there’s no one else, so I have to rush here later. Hey, Jamie!” Maggie said as her daughter looked up at her.

“MOMMY!” She excitedly called running into her mom’s arms.

“Hey sweetie!” She said picking up her 4 year old daughter. “You ready to go home?”

“Yeah!”

Maggie smiled and hugged her. “Okay. Thank you again for taking care of her.”

“No problem, not at all. She’s absolutely amazing. Smarter than any of the other kids as well as very independent.”

“She’ always been like that. In her curiosity, she never looks back but always holds on.” Maggie said looking at her daughter. “Anyway, it was nice meeting you Alex, see you around.”

“You, too.” Alex said as she watched the two walk away. As they got into their car, the teacher called Maggie. “Oh, and if you ever need someone to watch over her while you’re at work, you can always call me, just look up my email on the school website.”

“Thank you. I’ll take that into consideration.” Maggie said smiling before she got in and drove away.

Alex bit her lip and smiled. “She was cute.”

Maggie drove home, wondering if she should take up the teacher’s offer while she helped her daughter with the small amount of homework she’d had, all of which were too easy for her. As the day progressed, the single mother did all that she could, watching her daughter practice the piano, correcting her and helping her during that hour. Once the sun set, Jamie finally got ready for bed. Maggie sat next to her daughter’s bed and tucked her in, looking at her small frail form under the thick sheets that were brought out during the winter. She smiled and looked away, walking out of the room. The worker walked to her desk, opening her laptop and trying to find Alex’s email address. She bit the inside of her cheek and weighed her options, furrowing her eyebrows and clicking on the link. The young worker typed a quick email, wanting to get together for coffee the following Saturday. She then turned everything off, going to bed on the futon in the living room. 

~

Alex opened her computer while she got ready for the new day of work. She fixed her hair and put on her glasses, feeling too lazy to wear contacts for that day. An e-mail popped up in her notifications, causing her to stop and open it. She read it and quickly answered back, taking time to read through it to make sure it didn’t give off any… vibes before sending it to Maggie. She heard the bell ring, disrupting her thoughts when she had to get up and open the door for her students. She smiled and greeted the children as they entered. She saw Jamie and smiled as she instantly began to chatter with her friends, patiently sitting on the ground with the rest of the kids.

~

Maggie looked in the rearview mirror to glance at her daughter before she had to hand her over to her ex-boyfriend. She pulled up to the apartment complex and walked up with Jamie to her dad’s flat. The young woman knocked on the door, being greeted by her ex, Jim. He smiled at her and looked at their daughter. Jim stood 3 inches taller her, his black hair was cut short as it always was. 

“So, how has everything been?” He asked her.

“It’s been good. Work’s been pretty easy.”

“Yeah. Hey, thanks for keeping me in the loop, Mags.” He said with a genuine smile.

“Thank you as well. How’s your nanay and tatay?”

“They’re good. They worry about you, don’t hear from you that often.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry. It’s been hectic. I can barely see Jamie except after school and her programs.”

“That’s okay. I’ll tell them you’re okay.” Jim told her. He then turned to their daughter. “Okay, Jay-jay, say bye to mommy.”

“Bye mommy, I love you!” She said waving at Maggie.

“Bye, sweetie.” She said, smiling at her daughter before leaving.

Maggie sighed, biting her tongue. Once she reached her car, the worker rested her head on the wheel, trying to calm herself down. She sighed and began to drive to the cafe for her coffee date with Alex. Her blue car pulled out of the gravel parking lot and sped across to the town center. She walked to Le Café des Etats-Unis, searching for the teacher. She felt someone tap on her shoulder.

“Hi Ms. Sawyer.”

“Oh, Alex. Sorry, how are you?”

“Great, thank you for asking. You?”

“Great. So, where should we sit?” Maggie asked looking around the room.

“How about over there?” Alex suggested, pointing over to a table in the corner of the small restaurant.

Maggie walked over to the table with Alex and sat down, looking at the menu on the board. She took some time to think before walking over to the counter and ordering her food. Alex stood behind her, waiting to order as well.

“So what are you getting?” Alex whispered to her as they waited for the barista.

“Um… the… the Capri, you?”

“Capri? Oh, that does look good. Hmm. Give me a sec.” Alex said leaning back.

The barista came up, apologizing before she took Maggie’s order, then taking Alex’s soon after. The two went back to their table, waiting for their food to be ready.

“So, you e-mailed me about picking up Jamie?” Alex asked.

“Yes, that would be amazing. She absolutely loves you and I think you’d be a great influence for her while she’s growing up. She’s always been very comfortable with adults.”

“I’d be my pleasure, she’s actually given me insight on how to help some of the kids who are not as extroverted. She’s going to be a very smart person when she grows up.” Maggie chuckled and looked down. “So where’s Jamie now?”

“Oh, at her Dad’s place.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were separated, my condolences.”

“No, it’s actually okay. Things happened and we knew we couldn’t be together because of reasons, so we decided to split our time because we both wanted to be in her life. We dedicate everything to her, our time, money, and sanity to this amazing child. We just need to live our own lives.”

“Oh, that’s great that you have a great relationship with your ex.” Alex said.

“Yeah. Jim’s just a sweetheart. He’s actually getting married soon. I’ve met the groom, he’s amazing. Smart, kind, and hella funny. Honestly, I’m so glad for them.”

“Oh, when are they getting married?”

“I don’t know. They haven’t made any plans yet. But small with a plus one was Jim and Mark’s thoughts.”

“Well, have you thought of who you’ll bring?” Alex asked looking at Maggie.

“I don’t know. Depends on what they say.” Maggie answered with a slight smirk.

“I bet they’d say yes.” Alex said, looking at the counter as their names were called.

~

~That following Monday~

“Come on Maggie, the signals. She obviously likes you.” Maggie told herself as she held onto the steering wheel. 

Maggie sighed and got out of the car to walk to Alex’s flat. When she walked in, Sawyer was taken aback by the sleek apartment entrance. She slowly walked to the elevator, trying to take in all that was around her. The walls were faux oak wood with sleek black, white, and grey with olive green accents to pop. The elevator was the same but with salmon accents instead. When she left the elevator to Alex’s floor, she saw that the accent had changed to a soothing greyish blue. She walked past the doors, stopping at the one marked 4A in silver. She rapped on the door, waiting for the tenant to open. She was greeted by Alex wearing jeans and a black tank top reading Music = Life.

“Hey, Mags.” Alex said, embracing her friend tightly.

“Hey, how’s Jamie?”

“Currently playing the piano. She’d absolutely amazing.” Alex said letting Maggie inside. 

“This place is beautiful. How can you afford it?”

“I teach as my main job, but I do a lot of research and publish papers in my off time to pay the bills.”

“What kind of research papers?”

“Ones on the medical field and microbiology. The latter is what I minored in at college and the first is what my sister does.”

“Wow, they must pay really well.”

“Not really, I just publish enough that the royalties just stack up.” Alex shrugged and took Maggie’s hand as she lead her to the piano where Jamie was playing.

Maggie looked down at their hands as she followed the redhead through the kitchenette/living room. She took time to glance at all of the random things around the room. It was as if everything was child proofed. There was a surfboard up high on the wall, the kitchen seemingly had no utensils on the counter, even the stools were not that high and weighed to the ground. Maggie nodded in approval of her friend’s caution. She looked at the small piano Jamie was playing, noting that the music sheet that was there read ‘Beauty and the Beast’. She silently watched as her daughter played. Maggie felt something in her hand, looking down to see that she and Alex hadn’t let go yet. She looked up at Alex, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Thank you.” She whispered into Alex’s ear, placing her other hand on the redhead’s wrist and leant into her.

“No problem.” Alex breathed in response, blushing deeply.


	9. The Construction of Love Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...what about Maggie working in construction...and Alex is a teacher.”

Maggie looked in the mirror as she stood in her bra and spanx at her crappy apartment. She was holding two dresses in her hands, one was grey with silver and shiny blue stripes on it while the other was a wine red tight dress. She looked at both and sighed, choosing the dark red dress for her date with Alex. She smiled as she looked in the mirror, going off to do her light makeup. Maggie pulled on her tennis shoes, jogging down stairs with her purse and heels in hand. She got into her car and began towards the establishment. When Maggie arrive, she tossed her shoes in the back, pulling on her heels and got out of her car, grabbing her purse before going to the nice restaurant. She’d asked the waiter if Alex danvers arrived. He nodded and smiled as he lead her to a table where the young woman sat. She had on a dark shimmering grey halter dress making Maggie glad that she didn’t wear her other dress.

“Hey Mags.” Alex said, standing up to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Hi, how are you?”

“Great, and you?”

“Fantastic.”

“Sorry I kept you waiting.”

“Oh no no, I actually got here about three minutes ago. So, How are Jim and Mark?”

“Great, they finally decided on a date. January 21st of next year.”

“Awesome! So have you decided who you’ll take?” Alex joked.

“I don’t know.” Maggie sarcastically said, smiling.

The couple looked at their menus, Maggie deciding while Alex just looked at her girlfriend’s beautiful features from her perfect eyebrows to the way she bit the inside of her top lip when she had to choose something even if it was as simple as a small meal. The Latina looked up, smiling at the redhead.

“What’d you decide on?” Alex asked her girlfriend.

“I think I’ll get the angel hair pasta.”

“I’m getting the spinach pesto ravioli maybe the crushed marinara ravioli.”

“Sounds good.”

“You look absolutely amazing tonight.” Alex complemented once she put down her menu.

“Oh, thank you. Just a simple dress.”

“But you pull it off beautifully.”

“Thanks. I love your dress as well. The sparkle of colours especially in this light. Dazzling.”

“Thank you.”

Their waiter came up, he looked about 19, he had no facial hair like the other waiters, but his hair was cut and shaved very neatly. He had on a dark evergreen tie and wore a pure white button up shirt. He had on a belt that matched his tie and a pair of black slacks. He held a pad of paper in his right hand, and the pencil was tucked behind his left ear. Though even with his slightly gaunt and lanky features, he filled out his clothes well.

“Are you ladies ready to order?”

“Yes.” Alex said with a pure smile. “May I have the crushed tomato spaghetti?”

“Of course.” He said before turning to the other lady. “And you?”

“May I have the angel hair pasta with alfredo sauce?”

The young man nodded, finishing the order and smiled at the two ladies. “Anything to drink?”

“I’ll stick with water.” Maggie answered.

“May I please have a glass of Merlot?”

“Yes. anything else?”

“No thank you.”

“Okay, I will be back soon with your wine, until then your food will be out shortly.”

He turned on his heels, and walked to the kitchen.

“He seems like a nice kid.” Maggie said turning to the redhead.

“Yeah, anyway. Where were we?”

“We were talking about our clothes.”

“Let’s talk about you. We’ve been together for a month and I’ve never heard you talk about you family. What are they like?”

“Oh, yeah. Well, my cuban mom is an amazing dentist and my dominican dad is as the head coach of the Seattle Sounders.”

“They sound like an interesting duo.”

“They are. A true power couple.” Maggie ruefully answered. “What about your family?”

“My parents are very secular. Both of my parents are doctors in the field of science. My dad is an biochemist and my mom is a biological-engineer. Kara is a pediatric and prenatal nurse.”

“So I guess we’re both the black sheep of the family.”

“Yup.” Alex said with a shrug. “I’m glad about that though.”

Their food came out fairly quickly. They took their plates and began to eat. Maggie looked up at Alex who was sipping her wine.

“I’ve actually been thinking about getting a different job. I think I want to go into Law enforcement. I have my AA degree and by being older I’ll be more likely to get accepted. And being a police officer would pay higher than being a construction worker.”

“If you want to do that, then that’s perfectly fine. I’ll even help you if you need any support of any kind.”

“I guess caring for Jamie a bit more often until I graduate because I have the money to get in, it just takes months to get through.”

“Then I’ll do that. As you wish.” She said with a smile.

Maggie smiled and went back to eating. She would glance back up at Alex every now and then, soon finishing her meal. The latter felt her phone buzz, trying not to reach for it even though she was expecting contact from her publicist. When Maggie excused herself, Alex quickly finished her meal, called for the waiter and paid the bill before checking her phone.

“Yo Lex, they accepted ur book. They want u 2 meet up tomorrow w/ their editor at the building.” “Lex?” “I need u 2 read this soon, Danvers.”

Alex smiled, and covered her mouth, so excited that she could literally jump for joy, but being in a public place like this, she just kept all of her emotions contained for later after her date. She quickly texted back, “Sorry for the late reply, on a date. Thank you so much for helping me!!! I’m so happy right now, thank you thank you thank you soooo much!!!”

“Hey, no problem, just go to their office at 9 am. They’ll have an editor there to go over it with you. Just stay calm, be collected and listen to them. Don’t sell out.” They texted her.

She smiled exhaled trying to keep herself calm. Alex looked up, waiting for Maggie to tell her the news. Her check came back, so Alex took her card before she left a tip on the table, looking up when she saw that amazing dark red dress. She smiled as her eyes traveled up the dress to her girlfriend’s beautiful dark brown eyes. The redhead stood up and walked out with her girlfriend, going to the blue four door sedan leaning against the backseat door, watching as Maggie leant next to her. Alex quickly turned and pulled the latina into a kiss, placing her hand on her jaw and pulled away, waiting for the other woman’s reaction. Maggie pulled Alex back in, wrapping her arms around the redhead’s neck and kissing her, arching her back as her girlfriend slipped her hand to her waist, then to her spine, dragging her finger up and down the dip of her muscles and kissed her even deeper. She slid a hand to Alex’s jaw and pulled away.

“My book got published.” Alex told Maggie.

“What?!” Maggie responded looking at her girlfriend to see if she was actually telling the truth. “Oh my god, babe! Congrats.” She said kissing her again and embracing her.


	10. The Construction of Love Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...what about Maggie working in construction...and Alex is a teacher.”

Alex stumbled backwards onto her low bed as Maggie pushed against her. They laughed for a moment before Alex pulled her girlfriend back into the kiss. She then proceeded to sit up and pull Maggie onto her lap, placing her hands on the young woman’s thighs. The older woman pulled away and readjusted herself, placing her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders before leaning back in. She smiled and kissed Alex, arching her back into the redhead’s hands as the young teacher embraced her tightly. Maggie tilted up her chin and bent down to kiss neck lightly. She reached her hands around the back of Alex’s neck to undo the button of the redhead’s halter. The young woman moaned softly and placed her hand on Maggie’s arm, her eyes fluttering shut as the woman pulled her dress down. The worker looked down, smirking when she saw the altered bra Alex must’ve made just for this dress.

“Creative.” Maggie complemented.

“You should see what else my finger’s can do.” Alex whispered, dragging her hands down the latina’s back.

The redhead bit her lip and leant against the brunette, pulling down her dress straps and kissing her shoulder. She looked up at Maggie, watching as the brunette smiled. She pulled the dress up over the brunette’s torso and tossed it to the other side of the bed. Alex drug her hand down Maggie’s chest, dipping between her breasts and over the center of her bra as she kissed the top of her left breast before taking off her own dress. She threw it to the ground and pulled her attention back to her girlfriend. Maggie bit her lip and pecked Alex quickly.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked.

Alex looked at her and nodded quickly. She tucked a hair behind Maggie’s ear and pecked her, pulling her closer. The young woman moved her hands to Maggie's back, unhooking the bra and slipping it off before dropping it to the ground. She brought her hand to Maggie’s breast and kissed her cheek before trailing down to her jaw then her breast. The latina pushed Alex to the bed, pinning her hands above her head. She placed her thigh between Danvers’ legs, pressing against her center, grinding into her. Alex smirked and bit her lip, grinding her hips against her tan thigh. Maggie moved one of her hands down into her girlfriend’s underwear, lightly rubbing her clit. Alex moaned softly and continued to grind against Sawyer. She freed one of her hands, reaching up to pull Maggie down into a kiss. They ground against each other, Alex getting closer and closer to the edge. She gasped and let out a low moan as she came, shaking a little as she came back down.

“Now, other than writing and sewing, what else can your hands do?” Maggie asked kissing Alex’s palm.

“So much more.” Alex responded sitting up and kissing the latina.

She pulled Maggie close and stood up, the latina’s legs wrapped tightly around her hips and arms around her shoulders. Alex knelt onto the bed and placed Maggie down. She then leant down and kissed her, reaching down to pull off her underwear. The young author pushed Maggie up until her head was on the red and white pillow. She crawled back down, resting on her stomach and pulled the latina’s leg over her shoulder. She gripped Maggie’s leg as she kissed the insides of her thighs. Alex dragged her finger between the latina’s folds, regarding the way Maggie shifted. She smiled and licked up her slit. Danvers lightly licked her her again, this time focusing more on her clit. She pressed her first finger into Maggie and continued to lick and lightly suck her clit. Maggie moaned and placed her hand to the back of Alex’s head. She ground her hips against her girlfriend’s fingers, bringing her other hand to the headboard behind her. Alex pressed her tongue into Maggie’s clit a bit harder, smirking at the way the latina shook as she almost tipped over the edge. Sawyer muffled herself, placing her bicep over her mouth. As she came, Maggie pulled Alex up into a kiss and then calmly exhaled as she held onto her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“What the fuck.” Maggie sighed chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave kudos and a comment for a prompt. If there are any complaints about story or grammar, let me know!


End file.
